Blind trust
by God's Tears
Summary: Ses lèvres se pressent contre un genou. Elle soupire, patiente. Erza est là, sous lui, si délicieusement vulnérable. Ce serait monstrueux de ne pas en profiter.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **BLIND TRUST**

* * *

La musique du tourne-disque continue, douce et lointaine mélopée. La pièce est baignée dans une faible lueur provenant des chandelles – les flammes vacillent à peine –. Plus loin, il y a le lit, un appel au confort et au vice, bien que la rouquine modestement vêtue et allongée dessus soit davantage attirante. Elle l'attend, étendue sur son flanc droit avec une main flattant une cuisse dénudée. Un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux se mettent à briller – il désire plus que tout la rejoindre pour lui ravir la bouche et l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses –.

Il ôte sa veste de costume qui finit par terre tandis qu'il s'avance. Le nœud de sa cravate est desserré. Son verre de bourbon est posé sur la table de nuit, laissant les glaçons frapper les rebords sous le rythme du liquide. Le matelas s'affaisse légèrement sous son poids. Erza passe ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser charnel. Ses doigts passent dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer – il oublie parfois qu'elle préfère lorsqu'ils sont une crinière désordonnée –. À peine quelques minutes sont écoulées mais sa verge est déjà dure et tendue contre elle. Il exhale un souffle fragile le long de sou cou pendant qu'elle lui murmure des paroles séduisantes dans le creux de l'oreille.

Son pantalon est par terre, accompagné de sa chemise qu'elle a pris soin de déboutonner. Son boxer est la dernière barrière d'une totale nudité. Des idées folles fleurissent dans son esprit embrumé, faute de ce corps parfait et exposé sous lui. Il croise son regard d'ambre, lumineux et sauvage, qui lui intime de lui montrer les étoiles. La jeune femme lui enlève définitivement sa cravate qui pendait encore. Sous un accord silencieux, il la place sur ses paupières fermées et l'attache derrière sa tête qu'elle a levé.

Gerald se penche et embrasse le bout de chair martyrisée par des dents parfaites. Elle frémit sous les plus petits effleurements. Vulnérable, à sa merci et il _aime_ ça. Elle prend une longue inspiration, détend chacun de ses muscles pour finir par lâcher une profonde expiration. C'est un maigre signal qui lui suffit ; bientôt sa langue s'engouffre entre les lèvres entrouvertes pour jouer avec sa jumelle, sans même rencontrer une quelconque résistance. Ses mains attrapent les fins poignets pour remonter ses bras. Il les maintient ainsi, d'une poigne ferme, ses orbes verts scintillants de malice.

Cette terrible guerrière tant redoutée et là, entièrement dévêtue et offerte à ses pensées les plus extravagantes. Il n'était plus un homme censé depuis longtemps mais nul doute qu'il en aurait perdu la raison dans le cas contraire. Sa voix sort rauque, enrouée, bouffée par la luxure.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » murmure-t-il.

Évidemment. Totalement. Pleinement. _Aveuglement_.

Sa peau est chaude et sucrée. Il la savoure, sa bouche se baladant sur son épiderme sensible. Elle soupire, se cambre, chuchote son prénom entre deux respirations plus lourdes. Son parfum l'envoûte un peu plus. Ses doigts glissent, _oh_ , descendent vers les cuisses tremblantes. Il la taquine pour observer ses réactions – elle a cette manière de froncer les sourcils qui fait apparaître ce petit pli de frustration, là, sur son nez –. La pulpe de son pouce câline délicatement son clitoris pour lui arracher un gémissement de contentement. Erza est humide et impatiente et il devine que sa mission a duré bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Pourtant, il aspire à l'entendre le supplier.

Quand il s'écarte pour s'emparer de son verre, il perçoit son grognement qui lui tire un sourire. Il ricane, prend un glaçon et le coince entre ses dents. Une goutte roule sur son menton pour s'écraser sur un sein rond et ferme. La fraîcheur la frappe de plein fouet et une exclamation de surprise lui échappe. Il apprécie l'arôme de l'alcool avant de traîner le bout de glace de son nombril jusqu'à sa poitrine. Son mamelon est déjà dur et elle serre la mâchoire, gémissante. Le mage poursuit sa route, parcourt son cou puis dépose le reste entre ses lèvres.

Elle l'emprisonne dans un baiser, ses doigts agrippant ses cheveux fermement. Tout a fondu. Les gouttes s'évadent, roulent, dévalent sur eux. La saveur du bourbon explose et sa tête tourne, faute au désir qui bouillonne en lui. Son pouls s'est affolé. Ses doigts font du bruit dans son verre. L'eau est froide, délicieux contraste face à l'ardente température presque étouffante. Il le pose sur son ventre pour qu'il chute vers son intimité brûlante. Ses cuisses se séparent encore, lui permettent de prendre autant de place qu'il le désire.

Ses lèvres se pressent contre un genou pour dériver vers l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Sa boule de nerfs est endolorie par le froid, la rendant soudain extrêmement douillette. Elle se tortille, tire presque douloureusement sur sa chevelure ébouriffée pour le guider là où elle le souhaite. Son besoin de dominer prend vulgairement le dessus. Il empoigne son autre cuisse avec brusquerie et elle lâche un jappement. Sa langue bouge habilement, explore chaque partie avec une lenteur tortueuse.

« _Gerald_ , s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin… _je t'en prie_ … »

La bête à l'intérieur de lui grogne de satisfaction et il se redresse, partant l'embrasser avidement. Ses dents mordillent le lobe de son oreille pour l'écouter une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as besoin _de quoi_?, susurre-t-il. _Dis-moi_. »

Ses hanches se lèvent alors il plaque son bassin contre le sien. Le renflement de son boxer se presse subtilement contre l'intimité trempée.

« … enlève ce stupide sous-vêtement… »

Sa respiration est intense. Sa peau est marquée de faibles contusions. Il en veut plus. Il aspire de voir cet éclat presque désespéré dans ses yeux, de l'observer, qu'elle l'étudie à travers des paupières mi-closes. D'un mouvement rapide, Gerald enlève sa cravate et la pose quelque part à côté d'eux. Ses joues sont rouges, ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres gonflées et son corps impatient. Elle le prend comme un signal.

Il n'entend pas le tissu se déchirer. Il a juste conscience des jambes autour de lui, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur et de la manière qu'elle a d'être si, _si_ serrée. Il grogne de plaisir, accentue ses coups de reins et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il la pénètre plus profondément à chaque fois et, lorsqu'il change l'angle soudainement, la farouche demoiselle est réduite en un tas de gémissements et de cris. Ses doigts serrent le drap, ses dents mordent l'oreiller pour étouffer ses esquisses lamentations.

La courbe de son dos est magnifique. Il la caresse d'une main pendant qu'il se penche vers l'avant, son torse la recouvrant. Ses seins se balancent sous le rythme saccadé, jusqu'à ce qui les prenne. Une pression, une épaule croquée, des murmures soupirés et il la sent se tendre, frémir, devenir plus faible. Elle hoquette, répète inlassablement son prénom puis atteint son apogée. Il ne tarde pas à la rejoindre, la vision brouillée et de somptueux frissons attaquant sa chair.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en le repoussant contre le matelas. _Vraiment_ manqué. »

Gerald tente de se redresser, prenant appui sur ses coudes, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas l'opportunité. Sa paume se plaque contre son torse, y exerce une lourde pression. Elle l'embrasse sans se soustraire, langoureusement. La caresse d'un tissu attire son attention. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » minaude-t-elle, en répétant mot pour mot sa question.


End file.
